A Kiss In The Rain
by Stahlfan125
Summary: Kira and Jesse are home alone, and Jesse keeps getting hurt. What will Kira do to make him better? Lots of JesseKira. Rated for language.


Yup, another Invasion fic! I had the worst day of my life yesterday, so I wrote a nice, romantic one!

Please review and make my day better :)

* * *

**A Kiss In The Rain**

Jesse watched Kira play with her food at the dinner table and twirl her fork in the spaghetti. Tom hadn't been lying; he made great spaghetti. The problem was that Kira didn't seem to want to eat it. Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped halfway and realized that he had no idea what he _should _say. _"Hey, Kira? Sorry that dickwad Derek and you can't go fuck on the beach anymore...but you should really eat."_ Yeah, that would go over well. Especially when he started laughing in the middle of it.

"How long are you gonna be here for?"

Kira's voice surprised Jesse out of his little daydream, and he turned to look at her, his spaghetti sliding off his fork and onto the plate with a resounding _splat_. Kira giggled. He grimaced and put the fork down.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his full attention turned on her. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"You know. Here. At the house."

"Oh." He looked down at the plate, his face threatening to flush as he felt her eyes on him. _Dammit, stop looking at me_. "I don't know."

"Your mom's been worried about you," Kira stated. "She always asks me how you are." _Yeah fuckin' right._

Jesse glanced up at her and saw that she was shifting her eyes to the left and playing with the fork in her hands. _Liar_.

"No she doesn't," he said lazily. Kira looked at him with surprise.

"What? I mean…yeah. She does."

"Kira, she's hardly ever _home_," Jesse said, rolling his eyes and picking up his glass of milk. The distance across the table suddenly seemed a lot shorter than it had only moments before. "She's either at work or at those…meetings." He shook his head in evident disgust and took a sip of his milk.

"Well when she _is _home, she's worried," Kira insisted, taking a sip as well, as if Jesse's movement had reminded her that the milk was in front of her. "My dad's worried too. He says you should spend more time here, with the family."

"I'm sure he does," Jesse replied, rolling his eyes again. Kira sighed and looked down at her plate, and her expression indicated that there was nothing in the world she would rather do than just dump the whole of it down the drain. Jesse sighed. "Will you just _eat_?"

Kira looked up at him with surprise. The frustration in his voice, though contained, was evident. She picked up her fork and brought some spaghetti to her lips, chewing it slowly, watching him as he watched her in return. Their eyes stayed locked for so long a moment that Jesse was certain he couldn't have looked away if he tried. Then, she swallowed, and the both of them found themselves able to glance away from one another, which they did gratefully.

"How come you don't spend any time around here anymore, anyway?" Kira asked, her voice shaking as she twirled more spaghetti on her fork. "You're always at your dad's. There's never anyone to talk to here."

"I like it there," Jesse replied, shrugging. "There's no one making me stay out at the beach for like…the whole night…"

"I said I was sorry about that," Kira interrupted, looking pained.

"Yeah, you _said _it," Jesse said bitterly. _But did you mean it? Ahhh…no._

"I did. And I meant it." _What a fucking liar._

"I'm sure." _That's right. Sarcasm, bitch._ Jesse drained his milk in a gulp and pushed his chair out from the table, picking up the plate with his good arm and moving towards the sink.

"Jesse…" Kira started, standing up as well.

Jesse turned to look at her and took a step, his foot hitting Kira's math book, which, for some reason, was lying on the floor. With a yell, he twisted in the air and landed flat on his back, the plate, fork, and uneaten spaghetti clattering to the floor and splattering all over his clothes. His head slammed into the ground and stars swam in front of his vision.

"Dammit!" he yelled, his hand moving to the back of his head. _Is that blood? Holy shit, great job._

"Oh my God!" Kira exclaimed, running to him and falling to her knees beside him. Her short black skirt rode up a few inches. _God, wear some clothes, will you?_ "Jesse, are you okay?"

"No," Jesse retorted shortly, standing up unsteadily and trying to ignore the fact that his vision was practically dancing a jig or a polka or some other fast, twirling dance. Kira stood up as well, and since they were standing between the table and the cabinets, they had to stand rather close. Kira looked up at him, and he could see the concern and the fear on her face.

"Let me see," she said worriedly, and he sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground where a small amount of blood was splattered where his head had just laid. She followed his gaze and gasped, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around so she could see the back of his head. He almost resisted, but the feel of her hands on him did what they always did to him, and he had to let her do what she wanted.

"It's fine," he said plainly. Words; the only bit of defense that he had against her. And it was a weak one.

"No it's not. You're bleeding," Kira said worriedly. "Goddammit, how come you always get hurt because of me?"

Jesse turned around, surprised to hear tears in her voice. She was staring up at him, her lips parted slightly and tears running down her beautiful face already. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the pain that followed it. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck.

He was surprised, at first, and tried to push her away. But she resisted and whimpered in protest, and then he let her hold him. A few moments later, his one good arm circled her small waist. _Not that I need two. Christ, she's so tiny._ He laid his chin atop her head. _Shorty_.

"Because I'm willing to do stupid things for you," he murmured. "Like swimming in a river after a hurricane and going into a floating camper."

Kira laughed, though she was still crying.

"Yeah, I think that counts as stupid," she said, looking up at him and moving her hands down to his waist. He tried not to shiver at the unknowingly intimate contact. _Dammit, the neck was good enough. Go back to the neck! _

"Hey, you were the one who made me come," he reminded her.

"Nuh-uh," she said playfully. "You didn't _have _to come."

"Yeah, I did," he said seriously.

"I didn't force you too," she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but if I didn't go, it would have been you who got attacked."

Kira looked down at the ground and pulled away from him, walking towards the table. _Awww…don't go._

"Yeah, well…maybe that would have been better," she muttered, facing away from him. Jesse made a face.

"I don't think so," he said. "Because I would have jumped into the water and beaten the shit out of the crazy fish or whatever the hell it was that did it to you, and it probably would have killed me. So you would have ended up hurt and I would have been dead. And, you never know, it might have killed you too, because you weigh like…three pounds…"

"Would you really go in after me?" Kira asked, turning towards him and taking a faltering step before staying still.

"Yeah," Jesse said, shrugging, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why?" Kira asked. _The one question I really can't answer._

"I don't know."

Kira smiled at him. Evidently she liked that answer.

"As much as the thought of you dying terrifies me…I'll say thank you."

"Terrifies you? You mean you wouldn't have thrown a party?"

Kira's smiling face suddenly fell, and she stared at him with shock.

"No!" she exclaimed in a squeaky voice that almost made Jesse laugh. "Jesse!"

"What, sorry," Jesse muttered. "Just a thought."

Kira sighed and flounced over to the table, her black skirt swirling around her thighs enticingly. _I swear, I'm going out to buy that girl some actual clothes one day._ She picked up a sponge that was lying on the table for reasons that Jesse didn't know, and walked over to him purposefully.

"Here, take off your shirt," she said. Jesse stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Give it to me!" Kira exclaimed. _Well, if you insist…_

"Easier said than done," Jesse said, indicating his hurt arm. "Look, just forget it. I'll have mom wash it later."

"It's my fault. Let me do it."

Kira started to help him take off his shirt, and he sighed, letting her do it.

"You know, I never expected my sister to be stripping me down," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, well, we're not technically related," Kira remarked, grinning at him. Suddenly, she froze, and her grin faded. He frowned at her.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, resuming her task of maneuvering his shirt over his head without jostling his arm too much. She kept her head down, her hair in her face, avoiding his gaze. _Oh…FUCK!_

Jesse was suddenly filled with dread. What if she had realized how he felt about her? What if she knew he was pretty much in love with her? _Shit…oh God, oh shit…_

"Forget it, okay?" he exclaimed irritably, pulling roughly away from her. "I'll clean it the fuck up later."

Kira shrunk back from him, looking frightened. He didn't bother to apologize this time, and stormed out of the room, heading for the stairs.

_Great…fucking great. Now what are you supposed to do? She _so _knows about you, you freak. It's so wrong on _so _many levels…_

Jesse started up the stairs slowly, muttering to himself angrily as his vision swam laps around his head. By the time he got about halfway up the stairs, he was starting to feel extremely dizzy. He reached out to grab the railing for support, but completely missed it and slipped once again, falling backwards.

The last thing he remembered was hitting his head on a stair on the way down, and then everything faded into black.

* * *

When Jesse woke up, he was on the floor in the foyer, lying spread out beneath the stairs. Apparently, he hadn't been out that long, because he could hear Kira clomping across the kitchen floor in those ridiculously high black flip-flops. He could have only been out for a few seconds, tops. _Fuck, that hurts._

"Jesse!" Kira screamed when she saw him. He sighed and started to sit up, but she knelt down beside him with lightning speed and wrapped her arms around him, practically pulling his head into her lap. "Oh my God, Jesse, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jesse mumbled, trying to get up again. Kira released him reluctantly and even let out a small laugh.

"Tonight just doesn't seem to be your night for accidents," she remarked. Jesse snorted and managed to get all the way up. "We should go see your mom at the hospital."

"I'm fine," Jesse repeated. Kira sighed and walked over to him, slipping her arm around his waist. _What the fuck? Oh God, what are you doing…_

"We're going," she said decisively. "All right?"

"Kira, seriously…"

"Jesse!" Kira suddenly snapped, pulling away from him and watching him with fiery eyes. "Stop it! You're not fine! You're hurt, you're bleeding…I'm not going to let you just pretend that you're not hurt!"

"I…" Jesse tried to say, but Kira cut him off before he could get any further.

"Look, I get it, okay?" Kira said bitterly, and Jesse was sure that she heard tears in her voice. "I know it's my fault all of this is happening, and you want to put me on some sort of guilt trip or something. But you're hurt, maybe seriously…I need to get you to help."

Jesse looked at her with surprise.

"What?" he said incredulously. "You think I'm trying to put you on a guilt trip?"

"Well what else would you be doing! You're trying to convince me that you're fine, even though we both know you're _not_. You just want to go up there and go to sleep, because you know that if you end up dying, it'll be my fault, and I'll forever be haunted by it or whatever!"

"You think I'm doing this because I want you to be sorry if I died?" Jesse asked, snorting.

"No, I think you're trying to make me feel guilty," Kira replied, pulling her arms across her chest and trying to look angry, but looking more worried instead.

"Well, you're wrong," Jesse said simply. He started to turn and go, but Kira grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her, her face set in steely determination.

"Well, what is it, then?" she asked bitterly. "Why are you doing this? You _know _you're not okay!"

Jesse sighed and sneered at her, moving closer.

"You wanna know why?" he asked, his voice rising. "You wanna know why, Kira? Yeah? Well I don't _fucking _know why, okay? Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if I died. Maybe it's not really all that bad."

With that, he turned and walked the few feet to the front door, opened it, and walked out into the rainy night.

Kira stood in her place with her back to the door, her body shaking with fear and cold as the breeze seeped in the room. She turned to face the open door, slowly, and saw Jesse walking down the front yard, already soaked. Her face screwing into a sob, she ran out after him, her arms flailing at her sides as she ran across the wet lawn.

Once she reached him, she spun him around and grabbed him around the neck, pressing her lips to his and kissing him. She kissed him so hard that both of them nearly tumbled to the ground, but Jesse somehow managed to keep them both standing, wrapping his arms around Kira's frail frame as she ran her fingers through his long, wet hair. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, because they knew that the conversation that happened afterwards was bound to be awkward. So they kept kissing. They kissed until both of them were shivering with cold. Then they pulled back, looking at each other with fear and longing in their eyes.

"W…why…?" Jesse managed to get out, apparently speechless.

"I…" Kira stammered, just as shocked and unsure of what to say. "I…"

They both stood there, staring at each other with equal looks of horror and uncertainty. Then, Kira sighed heavily and put her hand to her forehead, looking pained.

"Kira…" Jesse started, looking unsure of himself. "Did you just…kiss me?"

Kira nodded wordlessly, still looking at Jesse like he had two heads.

"Yeah," she whispered after a while. "Jesse, I'm sorry. I just…"

She broke off and looked at him devilishly, grinning.

"What?" Jesse asked, his brow furrowing.

"You kissed me back," Kira replied, looking extremely relieved. "You didn't run away…you kissed me back."

Now it was Jesse's turn to be speechless. He opened his mouth for a second and tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. He just stood there staring down at her as she bit her lip and smiled at him shyly.

"Umm…I…Kira…"

"You liked it," Kira insisted, her smile growing wickedly. Jesse sighed and looked back towards the house.

"Yeah, well you did it," he muttered.

"And I liked it too," Kira told him in a confidential tone. He glanced at her with surprise.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"I liked it too," Kira said boldly.

"Oh," Jesse said, trying hard to not let out a sigh of relief. "So…what does that mean?"

"Umm…I don't really know," Kira admitted. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "What does it mean?"

Jesse didn't answer; at least, not with words. He just leaned forward and kissed her again, taking her in his arms and holding her as she put her arms around his neck again. The rain continued to fall down around them, and Kira found herself thinking that it was the most romantic moment in her short life.

When they finally pulled away, it was because Jesse pushed her away and glanced towards the house again.

"We should probably go back inside," he said worriedly. "It's cold out."

Kira nodded and subtly slipped her fingers through his, smiling up at him as they walked towards the house, both of them feeling like they were in a dream. Once they were in the warm confines of the building, Jesse closed the door behind them, and they stood in the front hall, staring at each other with fierce blushes on their faces.

"What now?" Kira asked in a small voice. Jesse shrugged.

"Movie?" he asked. Kira grinned at him and giggled, nodding.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's."

* * *

When Mariel opened the front door later that night, she walked into the living room to find Kira and Jesse sitting on the couch and watching a movie together. 

"Hey, guys," she said to them, surprising them both and causing them to jump. "Aren't you two cute!"

Kira laughed nervously and Jesse chuckled as Kira moved away from him a little and he removed his hand from around her waist subtly.

"We were watching a movie," Kira said, though that was very obvious. Jesse shot her a look.

"That's nice," Mariel said with a grin. "Did you two have fun tonight?"

"Yeah," they both answered quickly.

"What did you do?" Mariel asked, still with a smile on her face. Jesse and Kira glanced at each other and grinned.

"Nothing," both of them answered at the same time. Mariel smiled and walked into the kitchen. Jesse and Kira grinned at each other, and then Kira settled back against Jesse as they continued to watch the film.

* * *

When Mariel came back into the living room to tell the kids it was time to go to bed, she saw that they were both sound asleep. Kira was lying against Jesse, her head resting on her chest. His arm was circling her in an almost protective fashion, and the other was hanging off the couch. Mariel smiled and moved around to turn off the television. When she turned back to survey the sweet sign in front of her again, she noticed that they were holding hands, their fingers entwined tightly. She smiled to herself and headed out of the room, turning off the light and leaving them to sleep behind her. 


End file.
